Love or Revenge?
by KirKirKir
Summary: [UPDATED] Namaku Bella. Bella van Heutz tepatnya. Aku harus menjalani hidup sebagai seorang mafia karena ingin membalas dendam karena orangtuaku dibunuh oleh bos utama organisasi mafiaku ini. [Cover uses base and the base isn't mine. Base found on photobucket. Base credit to the owner. Sorry for my bad english]
1. Chapter 1

Oke sip, bukannya nyelesaiin fic SYGO malah bikin fic baru -_-v #dor  
maaf kalau jelek (banget) ide ini kepikiran pas temenku lagi ngomongin ttng mafia sama temenku.

Happy Reading~

* * *

Namaku, Bella. Bersama _broer_ku, kami merupakan mafia tingkat atas. Walau keseharianku hanya seperti gadis sekolahan biasa, tapi di

malam hari. Permainan baru saja dimulai.

* * *

**Love or Revenge?**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**Rate : T**  
**Action / Romance**  
**WARNING! **

* * *

**Don't like, don't read. **

**Karakter kemungkinan OOC. **  
**Bahasa Indonesianya tidak BAKU.**  
**Mungkin ada TYPO.**  
**Human name used.**  
**Mafia!characters **  
**Belgium's POV**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

12 December 20xx  
6 : 00 a.m.

Langkahku malas ke arah kamar mandi. Sekilas, aku melirik pantulan diriku di cermin kamar mandi. Kantung mata hitam tampak terlihat sekali. Memang sialan mereka, kabur begitu saja tanpa membayar. Aku mendesah malas dan menarik ujung pita yang terikat di kepalaku, membiarkan pita itu terlepas, jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Diam, aku hanya diam menatap nanar pantulan diriku di cermin, sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Aku sekarang, hanya tinggal bersama broerku, kedua orang tua kami sudah lama meninggal dunia. Mereka dibunuh oleh atasan mafianya (yang sekarang merupakan atasanku dan broer sendiri) di depan mataku sendiri karena gagal melaksanakan tugas pengeboman di museum 3 tahun lalu. Semenjak kematian mereka, aku dan broer dipaksa bergabung untuk menggantikan kedua orangtuaku sekaligus untuk menutup mulut kami. Ketika di paksa bergabung, broer sempat menolak dan juga berontak. Tatkala ia berontak, seseorang pirang yang disisir ke belakang, langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah leher broer. Tapi ia tetap berontak. Masih mempertahankan kemauannya sendiri. Pelatuk ditarik, tembaga panas meluncur. Nyaris saja peluru itu menembus melewati lehernya, untungnya ia hanya terserempet sedikit saja peluru itu di bagian lehernya. Semenjak itulah sampai sekarang ia terus menggunakan _scarf_nya untuk menutupi bekas luka permanen tersebut. Kami, sekarang harus tinggal berpindah-pindah agar jauh dari orang-orang yang mencari, mengincar kami.

G-gawat! aku telat!

7 : 13 a.m.

"Siaaaaalll!", batinku kesal sambil mempercepat langkahku menuju sekolah.

Aku berdecak kesal saat kulihat gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup. Tapi, karena malas berhadapan dengan guru BP, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Untuk alasan kenapa aku tidak masuk sekolah, itu gampang, aku bisa minta broer untuk membuatkanku surat izin sakit kan? Jenius? Ya.

Aku menemukan sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir jalan, perutku lapar, aku sama sekali belum sarapan. Terlintas di pikiranku untuk masuk ke dalam dan memesan sesuatu. Dengan sengaja, aku memakai jaketku untuk menutup seragam sekolahku. Apa jadinya nanti kalau aku ketahuan bolos sekolah?

Aku masuk ke dalam kafe kecil itu dan memesan secangkir teh. Ada yang aneh dari pelayan itu, ia menatapku dengan tatapan curiga, entah kenapa. Tak kuhiraukan.

3 meja di seberangku, aku melihat ada dua orang berpakaian serba hitam tengah duduk berbincang-bincang dengan suara pelan, sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya. Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan curiga, rasanya mereka seperti orang-orang yang waktu itu datang bersama seorang berambut pirang saat mereka memaksaku dan broer untuk menggantikan posisi kedua orangtuaku. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut coklat tua dengan warna mata hijau cerah. Salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba sadar bahwa aku sedang memperhatikan mereka. Aku langsung berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka dan menyibukan diri dengan memainkan handphoneku.

Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka terlihat sudah mengabaikanku dan mulai berbincang-bincang lagi dengan orang satunya, aku kembali tenang.  
Teh pesananku sudah datang, aku berterima kasih kepada pelayan itu dan langsung menyeruput tehku dengan cepat. Hal itu, membuat lidahku terbakar.

"P-panas!", seruku. Dasar slebor kau Bella!

Dua orang berbaju serba hitam tadi spontan melihat kearahku, beberapa pelayan juga mulai melihat ke arahku.  
Aku merasakan kedua pipiku mulai menghangat.

"A-ah! Maaf..",kataku pelan sambil menunduk.

Lagi, mereka kelihatannya mengabaikanku, lagi. Aku mulai pura-pura sibuk dengan handphoneku sambil sekali-sekali melirik ke arah dua orang itu.  
Tiba-tiba, mereka bangkit dari kursi mereka, dan mulai berjalan kearahku, mendekatiku. Aku sadar, tapi aku hanya diam dan kembali menyibukan diri dengan handphoneku.

Tanpa kusadari salah satu dari mereka mendekatiku dan menodongkan sebuah handgun ke pelipisku. Dan memaksaku untuk berdiri. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, yang memiliki sebuah _ahoge_ mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan menodongkan handgun miliknya kearah para pelayan. Terdengar jeritan memekikkan dari para pelayan, setelah sebuah bunyi tembakan keluar.

"Bella, lama tidak bertemu yah.."

Aku menelan ludah.

"..Kenapa kau tau namaku?!", seruku sambil berpura-pura berani. Mengabaikan keringat dingin yang sudah mengucur. Mengabaikan detak jantungku yang kian lama kian berdetak makin cepat.

Aku mendapati orang yang tadi menanyaiku sedang tersenyum, menyeringai kearahku layaknya seekor singa yang berhasil menerkam mangsanya, dan menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan. Kemarahanku akhirnya tersulut juga, aku mengeluarkan handgun dari saku bajuku dan mengarahkan ke kepalanya, tidak ada salahnya juga berjaga-jaga membawa handgun kemana-mana.  
Posisi kami sekarang sedang berdiri dan berhadap-hadapan. Sama-sama menodongkan senjata kami.

"Dengan mudahnya kau melupakan bos mu sendiri ha?! Kau sama saja seperti kakakmu! Dasar tidak berguna!", serunya dan menarik pelatuk handgunnya dengan kasar.

Dengan sigap, aku langsung menundukan kepalaku, menyebabkan peluru itu meleset tidak mengenaiku dan memecahkan jendela di belakangku. Terdengar jeritan lagi dari para pelayan, sebuah jeritan melengking. Seperti jeritan Ibu saat Ayah ditembak, jeritan menyakitkan, sepertinya salah satu dari mereka ada yang tertembak.

Dalam hitungan dua-tiga detik, polisi masuk ke dalam kafe ini sambil ngearahkan senjatanya ke arah kami, aku langsung kabur, melompat keluar melewati jendela yang pecah tadi. Segera menaikkan hood jaketku untuk menutup rambut juga wajahku. Aku berhenti, bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil. Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara mereka yang sedang mencariku. Langsung ku ganti pakaianku menjadi seragam olahragaku, melepas pita rambut, dan memasukkan semua rambutku kedalam topi. Berpura-pura menjadi seorang warga biasa yang sedang berlari pagi. Aku menunggu beberapa saat hingga aku mulai merasa aman, lalu aku menggendong tasku dan mulai berlari kecil menuju apertemenku.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku, mengunci pintu. Sepertinya para polisi itu sudah tidak mencariku lagi.

Drrt.. Drrt..  
Handphoneku bergetar

Ada sms dari broer ternyata

... Apa maksud dari ini?!

**TBC**

* * *

so... MAAF KALAU PENDEEEEKKK QAQ

Special thanks to Pikii yang ngebantu aku (lagi) buat ngedit fic-ku~

fic ku yang pembahasaanya ancur jadinya keren karena diaa~ *ngehug pikii*

so.. Review please? *mata bling bling(?)*


	2. Chapter 2

Fic SYGO kyknya bakal di discontinued deh.. ._."

okelah.. Happy reading!

* * *

Ada sms dari broer ternyata

... Apa maksud dari ini?!

* * *

**Love or Revenge?**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**Rate : T**  
**Action / Romance**

* * *

**Warning!**  
**Don't like, don't read.**  
**Karakter kemungkinan OOC. **  
**Bahasa Indonesianya tidak BAKU.**  
**Mungkin ada TYPO.**  
**Human name used.**  
**Mafia!characters **  
**Belgium's POV**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Aku menatap lemas layar hapeku,terpaku akan sms yang dikirimkan broer padaku.

Broer diberi tugas untuk menjalankan misi di Turkey bersama bos utama kami, tampaknya misi itu sangatlah penting sampai bos utama kami ikut campur kedalamnya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan bos ku yang satu ini.. selama ini aku menerima misi melalui broer. Misi-misi yang kulakukan pun semuanya hanya misi-misi kecil seperti menjadi perantara barang selundupan dan menerima uang, atau terkadang mengejar mereka yang berusaha melarikan diri. Tidak pernah lebih.  
Aku nyaris melempar alat komunikasi tak berdosa itu saat mengetahui bahwa tangan kanan Bos utama kami sendiri yang akan memberikanku misi-misi selanjutnya (yang sudah pasti) jauh lebih berat dan lebih penting daripada misi-misiku sebelumnya.  
Perasaan takut, kesal, terkejut, dan panik bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Aku melempar handphoneku kearah ranjang sehingga handphone tersebut teruntal dan jatuh ke lantai.  
Kuabaikan suara handphoneku yang membentur keras ke lantai kamar dan langsung merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur, lalu menutup mata, berusaha melupakan "surprise" yang broer berikan untukku melalui pesan singkat tersebut. Secara tak sadar, aku terlelap walaupun saat ini masih terhitung pagi.

* * *

"Yang benar saja?! Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki persediaan tomat!"  
"H-hey! Jangan sembarangan membuka kulkas orang!"  
"Tapi, aku lapar,Lovi.."  
"Namaku Lovino!"  
"Ya ya ya.. terserahlah.."  
Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat mendengar suara orang bercakap di luar kamarku, sepertinya dari arah dapur.  
Pelan pelan aku bangkit dari kasurku, mengeluarkan pistol yang biasa kuletakkan di bawah bantal untuk berjaga-jaga dan membuka pintu perlahan. Sambil menodongkan pistol dengan satu tangan.  
Aku berjingkat tanpa suara menuju dapur dan bersemunyi di balik meja TV.  
Aku melongokkan kepala kearah pintu dapur, mencoba mengintip siapa gerangan orang-orang yang bisa masuk ke rumahku tanpa ijin.  
Aku kaget melihat orang-orang luar yang sekarang sedang di dapur itu.  
Dua orang yang tadi pagi menyerangku di café ada disana! Ya! Tidak salah lagi, itu mereka!  
Tampaknya mereka sedang bercakap-cakap didepan kulkas..  
Trak!  
Aku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan remote tv.

* * *

Nafasku memburu ketika aku melihat mereka sadar kalau remote TV itu jatuh.  
Sekali lagi, kau sangat ceroboh Bella, benar-benar bodoh Bella!  
Bergegas, aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di lemari penyimpanan pakaian musim dingin dekat TV.  
Aku buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintu lemari itu perlahan. Lemari ini sangat pengap dan berdebu.  
Ku coba melihat keluar dan mendengarkan mereka diluar sana dengan cara mengintip melalui celah kecil pintu lemari.  
"Tadi itu suara barang jatuh ya?" Tanya seseorang berambut coklat tua bermata hijau yang tadi mengaku sebagai bosku dan melirik ke luar ruang dapur.  
"Sudahlah Antonio, aku yakin itu hanya tikus.." Jawab seseorang disampingnya yang mirip dengan orang sebelumnya.. bedanya, ia memiliki mata coklat dan keriwil di bagian kiri rambutnya.  
"Tapi, memangnya ada tikus di apartemen mahal seperti ini?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil Antonio tersebut sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur dan mendekati lemari tempat aku bersembunyi.  
Aku menahan nafas ketika ia mulai membuka lemari ini..  
Tiba-tiba saja aku berharap bisa menghilang dari situasi menegangkan ini.. Bunuh aku, ambil aku sekarang ya Tuhan!  
Pintu lemari terbuka..  
"Ah~ ... Rupanya kau, Bella.." kata laki-laki bermata hijau tersebut tanpa ekspresi sambil menatapku.  
Aku terdiam, tidak berani sedikitpun menatap matanya, tak berani sedikitpun membuka mulut. Aku bungkam. Teringat akan kejadian di café tadi pagi.  
"Hey, sudahlah, jangan mengingat-ingat peristiwa tadi pagi. Aku minta maaf, kukira _hermano_mu sudah memberitahumu." Katanya tenang dengan tatapan sedikit melembut sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.  
Tunggu, dia membaca pikiranku ya?  
Uluran tangannya menawarkan bantuan untuk turun dari lemari yang terhitung cukup tinggi untuk tinggi badanku.  
Terima? Tidak terima?  
"A-ah, terimakasih.." aku menyambut tangan kananya tersebut dan turun dari lemari tersebut.  
Oke, terima.  
Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung, kesal, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.  
"Ah, maafkan kami _señorita_.. Kami lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, dan ini.." Kata orang yang membantuku turun tadi. Bedanya, kali ini tatapan matanya menatapku dengan tatapan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya sambil menyikut seseorang di sebelahnya yang memiliki mata coklat.  
"Lovino, Lovino Vargas.. Dan jangan memperpendek namaku, aku benci itu." Lanjut seseorang itu sedikit ketus.  
Untuk ukuran mafia mereka bisa dibilang ramah.  
"Namaku-"  
"Aah~ biar kutebak, namamu.. Bella kan?" Potong Antonio diiringi senyum manis yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis klepek-klepek olehnya.  
Oke coret, sangat ramah tepatnya.  
"...Ya" Jawabku pelan. Mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam seseorang berkeriwil di sampingnya yang menguarkan aura membunuh, seperti tidak suka melihatku bersama Antonio. Kalau seandainya aura bisa membunuh, mungkin aku sudah tergeletak tanpa nyawa disana. Oke lebay.  
"Kau adalah orang paling muda di kelompok kami, dan jujur kami merasa bangga. Jadi, jangan gegabah ya~" kata Antonio sambil tersenyum manis. Lagi pula, ia sendiri gegabah kan? Seperti kejadian tadi pagi di cafe, ia mengeluarkan senjata ditempat umum. Dasar.  
Aku menggembungkan pipi, kesal, sambil memalingkan muka. Kesal karena dirinya sok menasihati padahal sendirinya sama saja. Ck, aku ragu memiliki bos seperti dia.  
"Kau pasti berpikir aku gegabah yah tadi pagi? Aku hanya ingin bermain-main, aku ingin melihat reaksimu. Ternyata kau malah ketakutan begitu." Kalimatnya diakhiri oleh tawa terbahak-bahak yang semakin membuatku kesal. Makin ragu akan kedudukkannya. Apa benar dia ini bosku? Dan, hey! Dia baru saja membaca pikiranku untuk keduakalinya!  
Tap.  
Tawanya berhenti saat tangan Lovino menepuk pundaknya. Lovino seakan-akan sudah siap untuk meledak, mukanya merah padam dengan kedutan nadi empati-sisi di jidat kanannya.  
"Ah, _mi amor_~ Kenapa?" Tanya Antonio, masih tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, dia ini bodoh atau memang dilahirkan seperti ini?!  
Lovino menarik nafas dalam dan..  
"_CAZZO_! LEBIH BAIK KAU JANGAN MENGHABISKAN WAKTU UNTUK MENGGODANYA! LEBIH BAIK KITA LANGSUNG MEMBERITAHU MISI BARUNYA DAN PERGI MENINGGALKAN APERTEMEN SIALAN INI! TEMPAT INI PANAS, SUMPEK DITAMBAH KAU YANG TIDAK TAHU WAKTU! AKU SUDAH LAPAR KAU TAHU! KAU MAU AKU MATI KELAPARAN DISINI?!" Teriaknya keras dengan muka merah padam dan alis yang bertautan. Keriwilnya sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk. Jujur, teriakannya itu dahsyat sekali. Aku sampai terdiam.  
Baru saja aku ingin menenangkannya, telepon berbunyi.  
Ya, kuangkat saja.  
Klik.  
"Halo?"  
"JANGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK! ADIKKU TADI SUDAH NYARIS TERTIDUR TERBANGUN GARA-GARA TERIAKAN BODOHMU ITU! SEKALI LAGI KAU BERTERIAK-TERIAK, ... Akan ada sepuluh, tidak, seratus peluru panas bersarang di kepalamu!"  
Telepon ditutup  
Astaga, kalau saja tadi kami bertatapan secara langsung, mungkin aku akan mati karena serangan jantung... Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh.. Kenapa ia juga berteriak?  
Ah lupakan.  
Aku menatap Lovino yang mukanya masih merah karena kesal. Antonio yang berdiri di sebelahnya masih tersenyum. Aku pikir otot pipinya sudah keram sehingga tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, ya kira-kira begitu.  
Aku makin tidak yakin kalau mereka itu sebenarnya adalah bosku.  
"Hey.." Sahut si tukang senyum.  
"Ya?" Tanyaku acuh tak acuh sambil duduk di sofa, membaca sebuah majalah fashion yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.  
"Tatap mukaku kalau sedang bicara!" Katanya dengan tegas, diiringi matanya yang menatap tajam ke arahku.  
Malas, pelan, tapi pasti. Kutatap matanya.  
Tatapan matanya dari tajam mulai melembut.  
"Nah, kalau begini kan aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu~" katanya sambil tersenyum lagi.  
Terdengar dengusan kesal dari Lovino, aku tahu dia kesal, sangat kesal.  
Mukaku terasa sedikit panas.  
"Y-ya, terima kasih. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku sedikit terbata, ingin memalingkan muka agar tidak menatap mukanya yang.. Uh, bisa dibilang tampan. Tapi.. Dia itu musuh Bella! Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada musuh! ... J-jatuh c-cinta...  
"UWAAAAAAAA!" Teriakku sambil menjeduk-jedukkan kepala ke tembok terdekat, aku tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi pada otakku lagi. Tampaknya usaha menghilangkan pikiran yang sudah mulai terlanjur jauh itu gagal. Aku dapat merasakan mukaku memanas.  
"E-eh? Kau kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau memiliki persediaan tomat.." Katanya sambil nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal menurutku. Dan sepertinya bingung dengan reaksiku yang bisa dikatakan aneh dan mengejutkan.  
"Maaf, .. Pikiranku... Lupakan" Kataku sambil mengelus-elus jidatku, alih alih gegar otak, benjol lah yang kudapat.  
Sakit! Ugh  
Aku meringis kecil saat memegang benjol tersebut.  
"Kau bodoh sih." Ujar Lovino sambil sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada handphonenya, ia cepat sekali mengetik. Handal.  
"Ah ya, aku sehabis ini harus pergi makan malam bersama Lovi, aku pamit dlu ya~" kata Antonio sambil menarik tangan Lovino membuat handphone lovino jatuh dengan sangat elitnya ke lantai.  
"_MERDA_! Jaga mulutmu! Dan, Jangan tarik tanganku! Handphoneku ini mahal! Kau tau berapa lama aku menabung untuk ini?! DUA TAHUN! Sampai-sampai aku makan hanya seadanya. Cih" Ujar Lovino kesal sambil mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengelus-elusnya, dan.. Pipinya dengan sukses memerah.  
Untungnya ruangan ini diberikan kain karpet, kalau tidak handphonenya mungkin akan terpecah belah menjadi dua (kayak hpnya author).  
Dan, Antonio hanya tertawa, seakan-akan reaksi Lovino itu memujinya. Dasar bos aneh.  
"Ya.. Yasudah, hati-hati dijalan ya.." Kataku sambil mendorong mereka keluar dan menutup pintu seraya menguncinya.  
Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal.  
Bos? Bos mafia macam apa yang datang kerumahmu dan menanyakan apakah kau memiliki persediaan tomat?  
Aku duduk di sofa dan melanjutkan membaca majalah tadi yang sempat terpotong.  
Tadi,.. Lovino ada ngomong sesuatu tentang misi untukku ya?  
Ah, lupakan, aku sedang malas membahas hal itu, semoga saja misinya tidak begitu penting.

* * *

Selesai~ akhirnya aku berhasil mencoba mengetik fanfic lebih dari 1000 words (dikit) ;w;  
Biasanya selalu dibawah 1000 words -3-  
Maaf kalo aura mafia"annya gak kerasa.. Lagi gbisa ngetik begitu..  
Jadinya entah kenapa pairnya spabel.. Padahal, sebenernya ada banyak x belgium loh~ /dor/  
Terus jalan ceritanya jadi kayak lovey dovey ya? .. Maaf -A-"  
Btw" ..  
**SPECIAL THANKS TO PIKII YANG SETIA BANTUIN AUTHOR GAGAL INI BUAT EDIT FANFIC" ABALKU~ **  
Saa..  
**Mind to review? 0w0 **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Seorang pria pirang menggeram kesal sambil menatap tajam pria yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Senyuman yang sadis terukir di wajah pria Turki itu, tertutupi oleh gelapnya ruangan._**

* * *

**Love or Revenge?**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**Rate : T**  
**Action / Romance / Humor**

* * *

**Warning!**

**Don't like, don't read.**  
**Karakter kemungkinan OOC. **  
**Bahasa Indonesianya tidak BAKU.**  
**Mungkin ada TYPO.**  
**Human name used.**  
**Mafia!characters **  
**Belgium's POV**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**_Suara tembakkan menggema di ruangan tersebut beriringan dengan suara rintihan kesakitan dan darah yang mengucur dari tubuh pria pirang itu._**

Aku duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran pagi. Kuputuskan untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah dulu beberapa hari ini, aku ingin mencoba memanfaatkan hari-hari _broer_absen dari rumah sebagai hari liburan dadakan. Yak, dadakan. Menyenangkan!

Klik.

Pintu depan dibuka oleh seseorang... Tunggu, bukannya pintu itu dikunci?!  
Aku menatap pintu tersebut dengan perasaan was-was sambil meraih penggaris besi yang terletak di _coffee table_ sebagai alat pertahanan, lucu? Maaf, ini darurat!  
Sebuah kepala berambut coklat menyembul dari depan pintu.

"_!Hola¡_Bella!" Kata si tukang senyum sambil masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Ia berlari menuju dapur dengan santainya tanpa melihatku sama sekali, melirik pun tidak! Seraya membuka kulkas, mencari benda merah bundar yang-kau tahu apa itu-

Misalkan aku ini adalah tokoh dari sebuah jenis komik dari negeri asal temanku, Honda Kiku, mungkin digambarkan ada 4 kedutan urat di jidatku sekarang.

"Hey kau! Jangan asal masuk ke rumah orang tanpa ijin!" Ujarku kesal sambil menarik kerah belakang bajunya dari kulkas dan menyeretnya ke ruang tamu. Aku tak peduli dia itu bos ku atau bukan.

"Hey-hey, tenang, _mi amor_~" katanya sambil tersenyum santai dan duduk di sofa. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas sedikit.  
Tiba-tiba si lelaki berkeriwil muncul di depan pintu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya seperti biasa.

"Hey, si bodoh ini sudah sampai ke sini duluan ya rupanya? Tidak sabar menemu CINTAmu ya?" Kata Lovino sengit sambil menekankan kata 'cinta' dan menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.  
Aku dapat merasakan pipiku memerah dan menundukkan kepala. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan.. Senang? ..

Sekali lagi, mereka menatapku bingung karena sikap anehku. (Baca : menjedukjedukkan kepalaku ke dinding)  
Menyukai musuh? Ahahaha! Kau sudah gila, Bella..  
Ingat Bella.. Mereka lah yang membunuh orang tuamu!

"Hey, Bella, mau sampai kapan kau memasang wajah bodohmu seperti _idiot_ disana? Apa jangan-jangan kau benar-benar menjadi _idiot_setelah menjeduk-jedukkan kepalamu ke tembok itu?" Ujar Lovino sambil menyentil jidatku, cukup keras, membuat lamunanku buyar dan kesakitan tentunya.

"S-sakit! Oh! H-hey.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kataku sambil duduk di sofa, dan menatap dua orang tamu yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke rumahku dengan amannya tanpa kutendang keluar rumah dan mengumpat pada mereka berdua.

"Ya, tentu. Apa?" Balas Antonio memainkan bantal di sofaku dan menatapku seperti seorang anak kecil siap mendengarkan dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Satu, bagaimana kabar _broer_? Mengapa ponselnya tidak dapat dihubungi? Dua, untuk apa kalian datang kesini!? Dan tiga, misi apa yang kemarin kalian katakan akan berikan kepadaku?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi sambil menatap mereka tajam, tapi tampaknya mereka tidak menghiraukan tatapanku itu.

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama, mungkin ponselnya sedang habis baterainya atau tertinggal." Ah, itu masuk akal, mungkin juga. _Broer_suka lupa mengisi baterai hapenya dan ia biasanya ceroboh saat meletakkan hapenya.

"Lalu, untuk pertanyaan kedua dan ketiga, kami kesini untuk memberitahumu misi yang seharusnya kuberitahu kemarin, tapi sebelum kau melaksanakan misi tersebut, mulai besok malam, kau harus menuju markas dan berlatih menembak secara khusus untuk menggantikkan _hermano_mu sementara waktu. Kau tahu kan? Pekerjaan _hermano_mu untuk organisasi ini?" Antonio menatapku dalam, membuatku sedikit terhanyut oleh lautan emerald matanya.

"Kau tahu bukan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng.

"Ah, sudah kuduga, dia merahasiakannya darimu, ya?"

"Dia adalah pembunuh jarak dekat maupun jauh untuk organisasi ini, dia adalah pembunuh yang sangat handal." Jawab Lovino sambil berjalan mendekati sofa tempat aku dan Antonio sedang duduk dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Hah?!" Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

Aku dapat merasakkan tubuhku menjadi kaku.  
_Broer_.. Adalah seorang pembunuh?!

"Kumohon jangan bercanda!" Tegasku sambil menatap Antonio dengan tatapan 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me-my-brother-isn't-a-murderer-he's-a-lolicon!.

"Tidak, _hermano_mu memang pembunuh, dia melaksanakan semua misi untuk memusnahkan target dengan senang hati untuk organisasi." Jawab Antonio dengan santai, seakan-akan apa yang dia katakan ini tidak mengejutkan sama sekali.

"_BROER_ BUKAN PEMBUNUH, _DAMN IT_!" Teriakku kesal sontak berdiri sambil menunjukkan penggaris besi di antara kedua mata pria tukang senyum itu.

"Woah, woah, tenang, nona.. Turunkan penggaris itu sebelum ada yang terluka." Kata Antonio sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, kalau dilihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya dia tidak mempersiapkan senjata apapun untuk dibawa sebagai jaga-jaga, dasar ceroboh.

Ragu-ragu aku menurunkan senjataku dan menatapnya. Aku dapat merasakan mataku memanas dan mulai basah, tak berapa lama kemudian aku mendapati diriku terisak pelan.

Antonio mendekatiku dan memelukku, tangisku terpecah di peluknya.  
Aku dapat merasakan tangan hangat milik Antonio mengelus rambutku pelan, mendekapku erat.

Setelah beberapa saat menangis, tangisku perlahan berubah menjadi isakan pelan.  
Aku.. Masih tidak percaya akan semua yang kudengar. Aku kecewa! Aku kecewa! Dulu _broer_ pernah bilang bahwa dia hanya bekerja sebagai bendahara organisasi. _Broer_ pembohong! Aku benci _broer_! SANGAT MEMBENCI _BROER_!

Tangisku makin menjadi-jadi, tapi tidak perlu waktu lama untukku, beberapa menit kemudian aku hanya terisak kecil.

"Hey, sudah selesai?" Tanya Lovino dengan tatapan bosan ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Lovino menyodorkan sekotak tisu dihadapanku, aku hanya menatap kotak tisu itu seperti orang_ idiot_.

"Hey, jangan bengong. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat mukamu yang ingusan dan basah itu." Jelas Lovino sambil memalingkan mukanya, tunggu, aku sekilas dapat melihat pipinya memerah.

Aku tertawa kecil dan menerima tisu itu, membersihkan wajahku sebentar.

"Maaf membuat kalian harus menunggu karena sikap anehku.." Aku meminta maaf sambil menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan diri dari tatapan mereka berdua.

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa,miss. Itu adalah sikap normal para wanita." Kata Antonio sambil tersenyum ceria, tiba-tiba ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arahku dan berkata, "Jangan bersedih, miss! Fusosososososososo~ Fusososososososososososo~ Fusososos-"

'_Cheer-up_ _charm_nya' terhenti karena kepalanya dilempar dengan bantal. Pelakunya? Tentu saja Lovino.

"Jangan menghabiskan waktu,_bastardo_!" Ujarnya kesal lalu balik berkutat pada _smartphone_nya. Hey, aku melihat sekilas dia sedang bermain _twitter_! Kira-kira.. nama twitternya apa ya.. ?

"Hey, Lovino.."  
"Apaan?!"  
"Akun _twittermu_ namanya apa?"  
"N-Ngapain tanya-tanya?!"  
"_Pleasee_.. Entar ku _follow_ deh!"  
"Be-beneran ya! Kalau enggak, kulubangi kepalamu!"  
"Iya~, Bella janji kokk~"  
"**_ _SudItalia_** namanya, inget ya, di _follow_!"  
"Oke deh, jangan lupa _follow back_ ya, Lovinooooo~"  
"Tsk, demi nambahin _followers_, iya deh.."

Antonio hanya_ cengo_ melihat percakapan kami berdua tentang_ twitter_, tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya juga dan membuka aplikasi _twitter_.

"Heey~ _Oyabun_ juga mau di _follow_~ inget ya! Namanya **_ EspainAntonio4_**! Jangan lupa **_ EspainAntonio4_**! Fusososososososososo~"  
Katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan handphonenya tersebut di depan wajah kami berdua dengan senyum 5 jarinya yang khas.

Antonio memiliki smartphone bermerek _iPhone_, Lovino memiliki smartphone bermerek _Blackberry_.. Aku? ..

Aku hanya bisa menjadikan pojokkan sebagai _emo corner_ku, meratapi nasib _Nokia Expressmusic 5310_ milikku itu.  
.

.

_Broer_! Aku tarik kata-kataku yang tadi!  
Aku menyayangimu _Broer_! Seperti Natalia menyayangi kakaknya! Kumohon belikan aku handphone baru ya? Please! Minimal _Blackberry_ deh..!

Aku sudah mulai menjadi gila sepertinya..

Dimulai dari pertemuanku dengan dua orang yang mengaku-ngaku adalah bosku di organisasi. Tapi.. Sikap mereka tidak mendukung sama sekali posisi mereka..

Ah.. Aku mungkin memang sudah gila tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang..

Dua orang itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari sofa. Menuju pintu keluar, urusan mereka disini selesai.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kataku sebelum menutup pintu. Kata-kataku dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Antonio.

Aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya lagi seperti semula.

* * *

Hari ini lumayan cerah, hanya saja sedikit mendung sih.. Aku memutuskan untuk bersepeda ke _minimarket_ dekat apertemen untuk membeli makanan cepat saji untuk makan pagi, aku sedang malas memasak.

Aku tak peduli jika broer marah-marah karena aku tidak makan sayur, kecuali tomat tentunya.

Dan, hey! Tomat itu sayur atau buah sih?

Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan.. Itu pertanyaan yang sama membingungkannya seperti pernyataan siapa dulu yang berada di bumi, ayam atau telur? Tentu ayam.. Mana bisa telur menetas kalau tidak ada ayam?

Aku menaiki sepedaku dan mengayuh secara perlahan menuju _minimarket_didekat apartemenku. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahku, membuat tubuhku sejuk dan segar.

Aku menghentikan sepeda di tempat tujuan, dan mengunci sepedaku di tempat parkiran sepeda.

Aku merogoh kantongku sebentar memastikan baran-barangku semuanya masih ada,  
Dompet? Cek. _Handphone_? Cek. Kunci rumah? Cek.

Aku masuk ke dalam _minimarket_tersebut, aku dapat mendengar pegawai kasir menyapaku, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada pegawai kasir tersebut dan mengambil keranjang plastik yang disediakan di depan pintu masuk untuk menampung barang-barang yang akan ku beli.

Aku langsung menuju bagian sayur dan buah-buahan, memilih beberapa tomat segar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantung kertas yang sudah disiapkan. Tak lupa aku mengambil jus tomat di lemari es.

Aku memasukkan semuanya ke dalam keranjang tadi.

Aku melewati bagian makanan instan dan mengambil beberapa mie instan cup dan bungkus yang jumlahnya kira-kira cukup untuk seminggu. Menurut tebakanku, _broer_akan pergi sekitar seminggu.

Aku melirik lemari es yang terletak tidak jauh dariku, aku dapat melihat sebotol bir kecil di deretan bawah.

Ah, aku ingin mencoba bir..

Aku ingin mencoba bir sekali-sekali. Itu loh, bir dari buah-buahan yang difermentasi. Aku belum berani minum yang asli, yang betul-betul bisa membuatmu mabuk.

Akhirnya kuputuskan aku mengambil satu botol. Secara _random_tentunya..

Begitu memasukkan botol bir itu ke dalam keranjang plastik itu, aku menuju kasir.

Tidak ada antrian, berarti pembayaran akan berlangsung cepat.

"Total semuanya _5 euro_.." Kata si pegawai sambil tersenyum kepadaku, menungguku mengeluarkan uang.

"Ah iya, maaf.." Kataku sambil menyodorkan selembar uang _5 euro_.

Begitu selesai, aku langsung mengambil kantung plastik belanjaanku dan berterima kasih pada pegawai kasir tersebut.

Aku keluar dari _minimarket_tersebut, ah, mendung rupanya. Aku harus secepatnya sampai ke apertemen..

Aku menggantungkan kantung plastik tersebut ke stang sepedaku dan melepaskan kunci sepeda, aku tidak mau hujan-hujanan lagi dan akhirnya harus berujung sakit. Juga... Besok aku ada latihan.

Aku mengayuh sepedaku secepat mungkin di pinggiran jalan, aku dapat merasakan gerimis mulai turun perlahan dengan rintik-rintik kecil yang makin lama makin membesar. Sakit rasanya.

Aku tidak sempat mengerem sepedaku dan membuatku nyaris menabrak seorang gadis remaja sekitar umur-umur _Junior Highschool _kalau saja saat itu si gadis tidak menghindar dari sepedaku.

Isi tas gadis itu berhamburan ke jalanan. Aku buru-buru meletakkan sepedaku di pinggir jalan lalu mendekati gadis itu. Aku berniat membantunya dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Aku mulai memungut barang-barangnya yang jatuh sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

Aku pertama kali menemukan handphonenya, sebuah_ smartphone_ bermerek _blackberry_, di jalanan dengan screennya menghadap ke atas. Untunglah _handphone_nya itu menggunakan casing, sehingga kerusakkannya bisa dikurangi.

Sekilas aku melihat username twitter pemilik hape tersebut, **_ xWyChan_**..

Sepertinya aku kenal akun itu..

Aku buru-buru mengambil semua barang yang jatuh dan memberikannya kepada pemiliknya lalu membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa.. Aku juga salah jalan tidak lihat-lihat dulu, ahahaha.. Umm.. , kau.. Bella ya?" Katanya sambil menatapku dengan wajah ragu.

Benar, ternyata aku memang mengenalinya. Dia ternyata adalah teman sekelasku.

"I-iya, kenapa?" Aku menatapnya. Hey, hari ini kan sekolah? Kenapa pagi-pagi gini dia bisa disini? Sekarang kan sudah jam 10 pagi.

"Gak sekolah,Bel?" Tanyanya sambil menjinjing tasnya yang kembali sudah terisi.

"Ngg.. Nggak.. Aku sedang sakit, ahahaha. Kau sendiri?" Balasku sambil berusaha tersenyum lemah, berusaha menutupi kebohonganku.

"Ohh, begitu. Aku? Aku ijin, aku harus ke stasiun tv. Uh oh, aku sudah telat jam syuting. Daah, Bella! Aku duluan ya!" Katanya sambil berlari meninggalkanku.

Ya, temanku yang satu ini lebih memilih untuk menjalankan profesinya sebagai artis daripada menempuh pendidikan. Memang masih dibawah umur sih, tapi kecantikannya ituloh..

Aku buru-buru menaiki sepedaku dan menuju apertemen. Untunglah aku tidak terlalu basah kuyup, kalau iya, bisa sakit aku.

Aku langsung menuju kamar dan mengganti bajuku.

Aku lalu membuka secangkir mie instan dan menuangkan air panas dari termos di meja kamarku dan menunggu agar mie tersebut cepat masak.

Aku merasakan kedua kelopak mataku memberat, mengisyaratkan aku mengantuk. Kamar yang hangat dan cuaca hujan, cocok sekali untuk tidur walau sekarang masih terhitung pagi.

Aku menguap sebentar lalu menghampiri segelas mie instan yang sudah matang itu.

Tanpa babibu lagi akupun melahap mie itu, maklum, aku belum makan dari kemarin malam.

Setelah selesai melahap mie instan itu, aku merasa kenyang dan hangat. Kehangatan kuah mie instan itu membuat perutku nyaman.

Aku beranjak pelan dari tempat tidur, menuju dapur. Aku haus, mie itu ternyata juga membuat tenggorokkanku kering.

Pemandangan di ruang tamu yang terletak di sebelum dapur itu membuatku betul-betul membuatku ingin mengamuk kepada kedua orang itu.

* * *

Asdf... Saya tau kok ini jelek & ganyambung.  
Adegan mafia"anya chap depan ya, maaf kalau fic ini hambar banget..

saya tau kok, aslinya mafia gak begini".. cuma yah.. =w= saya dengan gobloknya nulis humor.. kurang goblok apa coba =w=.

saya usahakan nulis bener" adegan action deh..maaf kalau fanfic ini lebay QwQ

Wah, udh nyaris 2k XDD saya seneng bangeeet! XD

Maaf kalau kebanyakan humor & info" tidak penting lainnya.

Dan hey, coba deh search semua akun twitter disana ;)

So, thanks lagi buat Pikii yang senantiasa bantu edit fic saya jd enak dibaca~

and.. tentang uang"annya itu saya ngasal yo =w=

review please? kritik gpp, saran gpp, flame juga gapapa ~

Ciao!  
Kir.

* * *

Halo , saya pikii beta reader nya kir ;;) saya adalah anak kece yang tak ada tandingannya *pose henshin* ah btw .. Saya pengen nulis juga di kolom bawah ini -3- soalnnya saya merasa saya perlu ! *dilemparkuda*  
Sebelum saya edit sbnrny fanfic ini lebih ke arah comedy karna tata bahasa nya itu loh XD tapi saya edit sebisa saya menjadi fanfic yang punya alur agak serius (y)

Oke sekian dari saya

Pikii Nyan


End file.
